The present invention relates to a multi-function machine for drilling, boring and lifting. In particular, it describes a tracked crane provided with a lattice tower arm configurable as structural element for the lifting as crane version or configurable as guiding antenna in the usage as drilling machine.
In the field of foundation machines, in particular the drilling ones, it is known the use of a tracked crane as base of the machine, wherein the arm, generally a lattice tower arm, supports an additional supporting and guiding antenna, of lattice tower or box type too, for different drilling, boring, piling devices; a machine of this type is shown in FIG. 1.
These machines are generally used for realizing drilling having limited diameter but very relevant depths (even higher than 30-40 m), converting an operating machine dedicated to the lifting into a version suitable for drilling. In this way, the cost of the investment required for the realization of the foundation works is reduced. In view of this economy, it has to be considered that the machines referred above have generally big sizes, very relevant weights and must be demounted for being transported on the road by suitable road loaders.
Typically, the arm, the ballast and the crane caterpillars are demounted from the base machine and transported separately from it. Similarly, the guiding antenna is demounted in a plurality of elements and transported separately on a respective loader too. Finally, at least three big-sized trucks or articulated-lorries are necessary for transporting one of these machines demounted.
Another issue of the above described machines lies in the high times required for their mounting, demounting to be carried out in construction site and with the help of additional service means which become necessary for carrying out these operations. The complexity of the transformation into drilling machine requires also the handling of the main ropes which, initially wounded in the crane winches, must be unrolled and let them pass in a series of pulleys provided on an antenna head and in various blocks with pitches having more than one transmission. The above described steps imply a plurality of operations which must be partially manually carried out by operators and which are physically demanding, tiring and dangerous. Finally, the addition of another guiding tower implies higher weights and costs required in the transformation and determines limited operating capacities of the crane which has to work with higher masses in relevant working radii.